A Different Story
by Shadow S. Korosu
Summary: We all know Code Lyoko, right? Maybe not everything, but we understand the purpose. Well, what if what we know about it, changed? What if something altered the story? How would that affect things for the Lyoko Warriors? If you're curious about the changes in time, and what caused them, come and witness them.


**AN:** I feel absolutely awful about just how long I've been gone, and would like you all to know that I honestly planned on putting out the second chapter of my first story by the next weekend at the latest. Sadly, I currently have writers block for that story, and ended up getting an idea for this one. If I'm lucky, this one will continue on better than the last, and I'll soon continue HP: NG on a regular schedule. I also have no idea why I can't get a linebreak to work, so if anyone can help me on that, I'd be grateful. Now, on to some notes.

It has been a while since I've seen this show, and I'll be re-watching the episodes. Sadly, season one doesn't have any real order, apparently, so I'll be writing in the order the site I'm using has listed them. They'll obviously happen a bit differently, and these chapters will probably be a bit short due to the nature of how they're being written.

Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once. I don't own Code Lyoko or anything in it. I do, however, own this story, my versions of the characters I use, and anything I make up.

* * *

There was a new student being enrolled at Kadic Acadamy, and said student was 'wandering' the campus, although they seemed to have a clear idea of where they were heading. The student was a boy, looking about fourteen years of age. His hair was a very deep shade of black, and had a naturally silky look and feel to it. It reached to approximately the center of his face, slightly below his eyes. He wore a black and red baseball cap, which kept the hair slightly under control.

Covering his eyes were a pair of black sunglasses, shading them from the bright sunlight. His clothing was of similar taste, consisting of dark colors such as black and red. His torso adorned a simple black T-shirt, with an open black and red jacket over it, the hood hanging at his back. On his lower half was a simple pair of baggy black jeans, firm around the waist but loose around the pelvis and legs, allowing maximum comfort and mobility. Finally, on his feet were a simple pair of combat boots, black with red laces, which should have given him a heavy step, but he still remained surprisingly light.

Shortly, after crossing the distance between the Administrative Buildings and the Gymnasium, they silently entered the doors and came to a stop. Just beyond the doorway in front of him was a group of five people, two younger kids and three older ones. The older ones, a girl and two boys, seemed to be picking on the two younger ones, both girls. Just as he reached the doorway and paused in it, arms over his chest, he could hear the older girl speaking to the young ones. Right away, her voice annoyed him, and he decided he didn't like her in the slightest.

"Besides, you've got a problem. Don't forget you have to have a date, and I don't know anyone who'd want to go with a jerk like you. Even them!"

At that point she looked over at her two, from his observation, lackeys. Immediately, he could tell that they were completely brain dead, from the way their eyes lacked any light and their expressions were dull. They were both fairly scrawny, especially compared to his own muscular physique, and wore clothing that matched their stereotypes. The taller one had a bland sandy shade of hair and looked like a typical jock boy, minus the muscle, and wore a blue shirt with an 8 on it. The shorter one had some ugly hair, with the sides shaved down and the top swooping to the right, which clearly exposed their large forehead and glasses, signifying them as a nerd when combined with the typical green sweater-shirt.

"I'll bet if you asked them, they'd run like scared rabbits."

Her annoying voice continued on, and as she spoke, the grunts made some noise that he couldn't identify. Though, the point was put through when they made faces of disgust, waving their hands in the negative as they walked away from the smaller redhead. She had two small pigtails on the back of her head, he saw, and he could also tell that she was growing upset from her tormenting. What he couldn't comprehend was why. Not why she was growing upset, but why the older kids would mock her the way they were.

"Who needs them? There are lots of other boys!"

"Oh yeah? What are you waiting for then? Try and find one!"

They exchanged words, which was followed by a laugh that he found even more annoying than her voice. Deciding to make himself known at that point, growing tired of the heartless wench and her rude way of behaving, he stepped forward. Obviously it was necessary, and whether or not it was, this was completely unacceptable to him.

"She doesn't have to."

He spoke in a strong, soft voice, which easily carried his emotions with every word. Those four words caught the attention of the other five, who all immediately turned to look at him. From the room beyond, which he would assume was the actual Gym, three more poked their heads out to stare at him, two boys and a girl.

"Who are you? We haven't seen you anywhere in school before."

The question was spoken by the blonde of the new three, who had some weird looking hair that all spiked up, with a patch of purple in the center. The other two, the other boy who had a normal hairstyle and brown hair, and the girl who had black hair, parted to the sides, shook their head in agreement. It was tempting for him to allow a smirk, but refrained from doing so, figuring that it might make them suspicious. Some people were awfully paranoid, and he wasn't very familiar with any of these people that were all watching him. So, he remained neutral, scanning each of them from behind his sunglasses before answering.

"I'm new. I'm also her date tonight, if she'll have me."

With a nod of the head towards the small redhead, he made it clear who he was referring to, and was greeted with various reactions. The three in the other doorway looked surprised, just like the three to his left, but with a difference. For the former, the surprise seemed like a pleasant one, and for the latter, not so much. The younger ones were surprised, though the redhead could be more accurately described as ecstatic with the way she was nodding her head. That almost brought a smile to his face, until the banshee reared her ugly head with a screech that made his ears ring.

"What?! You're asking out THAT little twerp?!"

She practically demanded, looking unbelievably peeved as she jerked a finger in their direction. What did she have to tip her anger scale to the edge like it was? If she hadn't irked him by merely existing, then her personality sure did the trick, and he decided that he couldn't care less about her. Ignoring her completely, he offered his hand to the redhead, a pleasant smile crossing his features when she took it. Of course, being ignored just made the banshee more angry, but thankfully she was reduced to stuttering, which the second small one was getting on tape.

"Come with me, we need to get ready, hmm?"

The words came out more pleasantly than his previous ones, and apparently they all noticed. Predictably, three of them couldn't understand why and resented the whole situation, while the other five were relaxed by it. Before he was forced to be involved in any more of the interaction that was undoubtedly going to continue, he led his date out of the Gym.

"Thank you. For being my date, I mean. What's your name? Mine is Milly."

"That's a lovely name. My name is Shadow."

* * *

**AN:** There's the end of that chapter! As I said at the start of the chapter, it's a bit short and I apologize for that, but this story is probably going to be consisting of pretty short chapters, but should have a few longer ones and fun content nonetheless. Hopefully, chapter two will be out soon!

Moving on! Who's this new student, Shadow? What are his intentions? Where did he come from? Who is he really, and is he friend or foe to the Lyoko Warriors? All these questions will probably not be answered for a long time, so tell me what you think! Hope you like this new story, and leave a review if you have anything to say!


End file.
